Doom-shroom
Doom-shroom is a mushroom appearing in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. When activated either through normal planting in Night and Fog levels, or through waking up via feeding it a Coffee Bean in daylight levels, Doom-shroom will explode in a 7x5 area (7x6 in the Android version) in a manner similar to Cherry Bomb, dealing 1800 damage per shot worth of damage to any enemy caught in the blast which is almost the whole lawn. Doom-shroom will also leave behind a crater afterwards which will prevent further planting for 180 seconds, or three minutes, and any other plant sharing the tile with Doom-shroom, namely Lily Pad, Flower Pot and/or Pumpkin, will be lost. This makes it an environment modifier. Doom-shroom's damage doesn't count as a fire-based effect, so the surviving zombies won't be thawed if they had an ice effect on them before. Origins Appearance-wise in both shape and color, Doom-shroom resembles the black velvet bolete (Tylopilus alboater), a bolete fungus in the Boletaceae family. The doom in its name refers to its evil look, and how it 'dooms' the zombies, by exploding and defeating a lot in a large radius. The word "DOOM!" also appears when it explodes. The shroom in its name refers to how it is a mushroom. It may also reference a mushroom cloud. This type of cloud also is formed from any large enough explosion, but it is commonly associated with atomic bomb detonations, another reference to its power and very large range. Audio Suburban Almanac entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leave a crater that can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Usage: single use, instant Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategies Doom-shroom proves itself to be worthy of its appearance as the "tactical nuke" of the plant army: An incredibly powerful explosive weapon with great potential, but also with noticeable drawbacks. Thanks to its massive area of effect and damage, Doom-shroom can cover almost every threat present on the screen and wipe out anything short of a Gargantuar, as long as it is planted on the pool rows in Pool and Fog levels, or not on the edge rows in other areas. On the other hand, the resulting crater can be detrimental, as it can practically lock down the tile permanently in normal levels, or for many flags in Survival: Endless, a place where every planting tile is needed and losing one could result in a loss of the level for the player. The slow recharge rate also hampers Doom-shroom somewhat, though Imitater can be used to combat this. Similarly to Ice-shroom's case, the nocturnal plant mechanic does not necessarily affect Doom-shroom negatively, as it will allow the player to "stockpile" Doom-shrooms and activate them when needed. Stockpiling Doom-shroom is a far more difficult task however, as Doom-shroom will need to be planted on the frontline in order to fully utilize its potential, unlike Ice-shroom, which can be planted anywhere. In this case, Pumpkin can be used to help the player do this more efficiently — while Doom-shroom will destroy its Pumpkin when activated, the tactical value of being able to store powerful explosive weapons is usually worth the additional 125 sun, especially in Survival: Endless. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *When it explodes, the word "DOOM!!" will appear with a purple mushroom cloud. **These are identical to the smoke clouds created when a Lawn Mower destroys a Gargantuar, only colored purple. *The Nintendo DS version's phrase of "DOOM!!" is wider than in other versions as well as off the ground. See also *Cherry Bomb *Crater es:Petaseta fr:Champi-mort ru:Гриб Судьбы zh:末日菇 pl:Doom-shroom __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Mushrooms Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Night obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Night Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Environment modifiers